


The Doctors

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Jon Snow, Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Ramsay Bolton, Bisexual Theon Greyjoy, Bottom Jon Snow, Cousin Incest, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Jon Snow, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar, M/M, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Modern Royalty, Murder, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Short Chapters, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: ‘If Dr. Bolton doesn’t show up in 15 minutes we can leave right?’





	The Doctors

‘If Dr. Bolton doesn’t show up in 15 minutes we can leave right?’ Asks Jon Snow. ‘I don’t think so,’ Said Theon Greyjoy. ‘Shut up. Someone’s coming,’ Said Jon’s cousin Sansa Stark. The man they saw had blue eyes and dark hair, with pale skin, he wore blood red scrubs. ‘Hi, I’m Dr. Bolton,’ They were all thought they’d get an old man, ‘I’m Doctor Sansa Stark, this Dr. Jon Snow, who’s my cousin, and this Dr. Theon Greyjoy,’ She said, looking at him with heart eyes. 

‘OKay, Stark, you’re helping Ser Loras Tyrell. Snow you’ll be helping Queen Elia. And Greyjoy, you’ll be in surgery,’   
‘Who’s my patient?’ Asked Theon, ‘Brandon Stark,’ Dr. Snow and Dr. Stark laughed. ‘Ha, you got Bran,’ Says Sansa walking away. ‘Why is she laughing?’ Asked Dr. Bolton. ‘That’s her brother. My cousin,’ 

‘OKay,’ Said Ramsay, walking to surgery. ‘So, you’re going to scrub in?’ Asks Jon. ‘I guess,’ Said Theon walking toward the elevator, ‘Peace,’ He said to Jon. 

++++++

‘Your vitals are good. But we’re gonna need to take blood and do an EKG,’ Said Jon. ‘OKay,’ Said The Queen. ‘What else do I need?’ Asked Elia. ‘That’s all. I’ll be back with my tools,’ 

+

‘I hate this,’ Theon said, under his face mask. ‘Why?’ Asks Dr. Bolton. ‘I’ve known this kid since his Mum told us she was pregnant with him,’ 

‘What is to -,’ He cut off Dr. Bolton. ‘Adopted brother. I’m best friends with his older brother Robb. And Robb found out I was being abused. So he asks his Mum and Father to call The Care Hotline. So they adopted me,’ 

‘Oh,’ Said Bolton. ‘Why are there squids on your cap?’

‘They’re my favourite animal,’ He said.


End file.
